


Lay Your Weary Head to Rest

by OhsnapitsBellamy



Series: SPN Blurbs [2]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst, mention of nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhsnapitsBellamy/pseuds/OhsnapitsBellamy
Summary: Dean has a restless night, and you're there to help him through.





	Lay Your Weary Head to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

It was Dean’s tossing and turning that stirred you from your sleep, his pained mumbles broke your heart as you tried to wake him up.

“De…baby c’mon wake up.” You shook his arm gently, and within seconds he was awake, sitting straight up in bed. “You’re alright baby… it’s okay you’re safe. It was just a bad dream.”

Though the room was dark you could make out Dean’s shaking figure. Shuffling closer you wrapped your arms around him, pressing gentle kisses to his shoulder. “You wanna talk about it?”

“I-i….I was back in hell.” His voice shook, giving you the first indication that he’d been crying. “I was back torturing souls… and they made me…they made me hurt you.”

“It’s all just a dream baby, I know you’d never hurt me. We’re both safe in the bunker, and you’re safe in my arms. I’ll never let anything happen to you.” You pulled him to face you, gently cupping his cheeks as you wiped away his tears, leaving tiny kisses in their wake. Eventually, you moved back to the head of the bed, your back against the headboard as you motioned for him to lay down.

“Lay your head in my lap and try to get some rest.” You watched him shuffle to get comfortable for a few seconds before laying his head on your legs. Gently you began to run your fingers across his scalp you hummed a soft tune in an attempt to lull him back to sleep. Soon enough the hunter’s breathes evened out, assuring you he was finally at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave comments they are literally what I thrive off of :)


End file.
